


Sev's Little One

by Melissa_fbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Child Abuse, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Severitus, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_fbi/pseuds/Melissa_fbi
Summary: Harry climbs into a tree and when he wakes up he isn't 13 anymore instead he is 4. Severus finds him and brings him to his home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FanFiction so sorry for the mistakes I made.  
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 1

It was an ordinary summer day in 4 Privet Drive.  13 years old Harry was weeding the garden when suddenly Dudley was standing behind him. Dudley and his friends always picked on Harry. Their favorite was of course Harry hunting.

“hey you freak, do you want to have some fun?” said Dudley smugly. Harry turned around and began to shake. He was scared of Dudley and his friends. They always hurt him and say insulting words. Harry stuttered “L-L-Leave m-me a-alone”. Dudley grabbed Harry’s shirt and pulled him up. “I don’t think so freak. Me and my friend want to do some fun. We were thinking of something you too like” Dudley smirked.

Harry scrambled away and ran with Dudley and his gang following. Harry reached the park and climbed in a tree. “Come here freak” said some friend of Dudley. Harry closed his eyes and wished to be somewhere else. The Dursleys never liked him, why would they? Harry thought. He was just a freak, a nobody, a burden, someone who can’t be loved. He sighed. Why does everybody hate him and hurt him.

Last time when Dudley played Harry hunting, Harry broke his arm. But the weirdest thing was when he tried to get away. He suddenly appeared blocks away from Privet Drive. So when he came home Uncle Vernon was so angry that hit him so much for being a freak, that he passed out.

Shuddering at that painful memory. He opened his eyes and looked around for Dudley and his friend. Harry relaxed, they were gone. But just then, there appeared a blinding light in front of him. He lost consciousness.

Severus Snape was walking in Little Whinging. He was irritated, Dumbledore has sent him here to check on Harry Potter. He had better things to do then to go check on The Boy Who Lived. He past the park when he saw something in the bushes on the ground in front of a tree. What could that be he thinks. He walked over it and gasped.

There laying on the ground was a small boy, around 4 years old, with his back to him. He kneeled down and turned the boy around. He gasped again. The boy was covered with blood. There were thick and deep laches on the boy’s torso, legs and arms.  Just when he was going to reach for the little boys neck, to check if there was a pulse, did the boy whimper.

The little one opened his eyes and Severus saw the boy’s beautiful green eyes. But they were dull and full of pain. Those eyes reminded him of someone, lily! He looked to the boys head and yes there it was, the lightning bolt scar. For the third time the man gasped. This was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. What was Harry doing here on the ground, covered in blood. But that’s not the weird thing why was he 4 years old.

 

* * *

 

 

Severus looked at harry again and saw that the boy was looking at him with frightening eyes. Severus knew that he was always  insulting him. Their relationship was not good. But he didn’t meant those things that he said or did. It was just an act. He had to act. The death eater children had to think that he was a death eater and not a traitor, what he really was. Severus hated to act like that. But he had to or Voldemort and all the death eaters were going to go after him and everyone he cared about. Voldemort already killed lily. The only one he truly loved and she was gone.

And then there was harry, someone he deeply cared about. He always protected the boy. Like when Quirrell hexed Harry’s broom and almost fell, if it wasn’t for him the boy would have fallen to the ground. Harry’s whimpers pulled him out of his thoughts. “ shh Harry, I am not going to hurt you shhh little one” said Severus softly as he reached for Harry. Harry flinched so hard that he hit his head against the tree and moaned. Severus gently picked up Harry and apparated to his home, Prince manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter sooner than I thought. So here it is, enjoy!

Chapter 2

Severus apparated to the grounds at Prince Manor. He shifted Harry more comfortable so that his head was resting on his shoulder. While he apparated harry past out from his injuries. Severus walked through the front doors and called his house elf  “MIPSY!”. Severus went upstairs and laid harry on the bed in the guest room next to his room. He spelled the boy’s clothes off, that were barely covering the child because they were way to large.

Mipsy popped in the room and said “ Master Snape, yous needs me?”. “Ah yes Mipsy, could you bring me a healing potion, a pain potion an a bowl of warm water with a wash cloth. And also fire call Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore please.” Said Severus. Mipsy popped away and Severus focused himself on Harry again.

Now when the clothes were gone you saw how much damage there was on Harry’s tiny little body. The lashes were bad, they were an angry red color and there was so much blood. Everywhere he looked he saw blood. He reached for Harry’s face and pushed the fringes of hair from his face.  He ran his fingers through the little one’s hair. When he was doing this he noticed that the boy was thin, too thin for a 4 years old boy. Where those muggles starving him, he thought. That was when he also he saw the scars. Those couldn’t be the cause from accidents, there were just too many of them.

Severus was startled out of his thoughts when Mipsy popped back in. “Master Snape, Mipsy be bringing yous potions and bowl. Mipsy called Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore.” Mipsy handed the man the potions and the bowl of warm water with the wash cloth. Severus cleaned Harry from all the blood and also cleaned the wounds very carefully. When he was done Dumbledore and Madame Pompfrey just walked into the guest room.

Poppy walked directly to the bed where Harry laid and while Madame Pomfrey was doing a diagnostic spell Severus and Dumbledore talked. “Severus why is Harry laying on that bed injured and 4 years old?” asked Albus. “When I went to go to Privet Drive I went past a park. And I saw him there laying  between the bushes, his entire body bloodied and of course he was already 4 years old! I don’t know how he became 4 but someone must have done it. After that I picked him up and brought him here.”

“Interesting, it is troublesome how he got injured and how he got de-aged. I am afraid we have to wait until Harry wakes up, to ask him what happened.” Dumbledore told his son.

A long time ago Severus came back to Hogwarts after the summer of 3th year. His father had been abusing him a long time but this time in was the hardest summer he had ever had. His father was really mad that time but when he came back his injuries were awful and he was in too much pain, with all that together he fainted in the potions class on the first day back. Of course Madame Pomfrey found out that his father was abusing him. so by that Albus decided to adopt him and take him in as his own son.

“father, when I was cleaning his wounds I saw scars. A lot of scars. I think those relatives of him are abusing him dad. We must do something, we can’t send him back to them!” Severus said worriedly and showed the scars to his dad.

Albus was staring at the scars “It is alright my son. We are not going to send him back. We are going to look into this and if this is true we are going to find a solution don’t worry my son. He is going to be alright.” Albus said reassuringly to his son. That was when Poppy spoke. “Albus, Severus, there were a lot of lashes. Some were deeper than the others but I have healed all of them. He also had a broken arm, I think he must have fallen but I healed it too. Then there is the de-aging. I have no idea how he became 4 years old, but it must have been a spell or a potion that should have done this. I have also noticed that he is  malnourished and he has a lot of scars. He also had broken bones that were not properly healed like they should have been.”

Severus asked “Is he alright now?”. “Yes he is, I have healed everything what I could heal accept for that he is malnourished. For that you just have to give him a nutrition potion every meal until he at least gains 10 pounds. I gave him a pain relieving potion so he shouldn’t feel any pain for at least a couple of hours.” Poppy informed them. “ he also is going to be sore when he wakes up but that is nothing serious. He should be alright by tomorrow.”. with that Poppy walked out of the room and so flooing back to Hogwarts.

Now only Severus and Albus were in the room with Harry. They both looked at Harry’s sleeping form. He looked so peaceful when he slept. “What are we going to do now?” asked Severus, Albus responded “We should wake Harry up so that we can ask what happened.”. Severus walked to Harry’s bed and mumbled “Enervate”. Harry gasped awake and frantically looked around.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry looked around and he saw that he was in a bedroom. The walls were a beautiful shade of green along with the bed sheets. The sheets were soft and fluffy. He felt comfy in the large bed although he felt a little sore. That was how he spotted Snape and Dumbledore. He looked at both of them with scared eyes. Where was he, why were they here and why were they so big he thought. He didn’t remember anything only the bright light. He looked back at the sheets and then looked at his hands. They were too small to be hands of a 13 years old, they were more like 4 years old hands he thought again.

“Harry?” Snape said softly. Harry looked at Snape and said with a childlike voice “y-yes?”. This time is was Dumbledore who spoke “Harry, my boy, do you know what happened to you?”. Harry eyed Dumbledore “I not know, I wunnin’ fwom Dudley and climb in twee to hide. A-and then weally bwight light and ten I not know anymowe.” Harry whispered. Albus sighed, what could that bright light be, he thought. Could it be an attack of a death eater or was is just faith? He had to look into this.

“Harry why were you running from your cousin?” Severus asked gently. Harry eyed him nervously and said “He buggin’ me ‘gain, they like play Hawwy huntin’.” Severus felt his anger boiling, what was Harry hunting it didn’t sound good at all. “What is Harry hunting, Harry?” Albus asked the little boy this time. Hesitant harry gazed Albus “they wun ‘ftew me and they fastew tan me and they hit me and kick me. It weally huwt!” tears were leaking out of Harry’s eyes. Severus sat on the bed and took the boy in his lap.

The little one laid his head on Severus shoulder. “shh it is alright little one, they are not here and they are never going to hurt you again.” Severus soothed. Albus also sat on the bed and wondered “My boy, did anyone else hurt you beside your cousin?”. Harry began to sob and Severus cradled the boy in his arms and began to rock to console him. after a few minutes Harry began to calm down and said quietly “uncle Vernon, he hit me a lot and-and he use belt. He say me fweak and lock me in cupboawd. They-they not like me, they hate me they say me a bu-buwden.”

Severus and Albus were perplexed. Did he say cupboard and they did hurt him with a belt! Severus was angry, no he was furious how dare they hurt Harry, how dare they hurt lily’s son, their own nephew. “P-p-pwease not s-send me b-back, p-pwease n-no” the little boy began to panic, Severus reassured him while he was rocking the small child “little one you are not going back, I will not let anyone take you from me and I definitely won’t let them send you back. You are save here nobody can hurt you here. Sshh baby boy shh”

Severus looked at Albus, and his father knew that he wasn’t going to let the child go. Albus saw it in Severus eyes, there was so much determination in them, that he couldn’t deny anything what his son wanted. The man sighed, he knew what was coming, Severus was going to adopt Harry, he just knew it. This was going to be a problem with the ministry but he was going to the best he could for his son and future grandchild. Albus nodded and said “I get the papers ready”. His son smiled at him and looked back at Harry.

His father left the room and it was just Harry and Severus now. Harry had fallen asleep on Severus shoulder. The man didn’t mind at all, he brought his hands to Harry’s head and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry’s face was peaceful and content. Severus also closed his eyes and he fell asleep with knowing that Harry was save.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Severus and Harry woke up, it was already lunch time. The first one to wake up was Severus. His neck felt sore from the awkward position he slept in. but he didn’t care when he saw that Harry was laying on top of him, still sound asleep. He didn’t want to wake Harry up so he just laid down and watched the child sleep. After about 30 minutes later Harry began to stir on top of him. The man watched as the little one woke up.

 Harry opened his eyes and thought, where was he and what was he lying on, it felt really comfy. That was when the past events rushed into his mind. He sat up right and looked into the man’s eyes. Harry began to blush. He was laying on top of professor Snape, the most feared professor in Hogwarts and the one who truly hated him, he thought. He scrambled of the man and looked at his hands. “Harry you don’t have to be ashamed and I am definitely not going to hurt you.” Said Severus. “B-b-but you hate me and me layin’ on you” Harry whispered.

Severus sighed, he knew that Harry was going to ask him that but it still hurt to hear it from the child’s mouth. The man looked at the child and said with a soft voice “harry look at me please”. Harry didn’t do anything so instead Severus put his fingers under the child’s chin and gently lifted his head, so that he was looking Severus in the eye. So he began again “Harry, child, I don’t hate you and I am sorry for the way I was acting towards you. I had to act like I hated you for my reputation as a death eater. If I didn’t do that, everyone who I care about was going to be in danger. So they were going to go after you too little one”.

“you cawe ‘bout me?” Harry said in wonder. “Yes, little on, I deeply care about you.” He said and smiled at Harry. Harry frowned “But you hate daddy” Severus wondered. James didn’t do anything to him, but he was arrogant and got Lily, he thought. “Harry, I really don’t hate your father. I was just jealous because he got Lily, your mother.” He paused an thought thing over, how do you explain this, that he and Lily were in love. “Harry, when I was young your mother and I were together. But when I had to join the Dark Lord’s army, I had to break up with her or else he was going to hurt her. It didn’t want to because she was the one that I truly loved and probably the only one that I ever will. So she ran to James, your father and they got married. A couple months later they got you.”

The child stared at Severus. Did he really love my mummy, did he love him? harry thought. Severus waited until Harry stopped thinking. But he didn’t. he reached for Harry and laid a hand on the tiny shoulders. Harry flinched and fell off the bed. Severus rushed out of the bed to Harry, to see if the child was hurt. “S-s-sowwy” the child said. “You don’t have to be sorry. I was the one in fault. I shouldn’t have startled you so I am sorry” he said while kneeling in front of the child.

With the fall Harry made, he regressed a little bit. His memories were a bit out of order. “Sev’us, why me hewe?” He said in a tiny voice. The child was confused he didn’t know if the man was here to help him or just to insult him. “Child you are in my house. I brought you here after I found you.” The little one was confused, he found him? where did he found him? “What ‘append?” the child said confused. Severus picked Harry gently up into his arms and sat down on the bed again.

Harry was shocked when the man picked him up and sat him in his lap on the bed. He looked up to Severus and he saw that he was looking at him too. Nobody had ever picked him up like that. He decided that he liked it. He liked it when people cared about him. he looked up again and smiled and the man smiled back. Harry just decided to lay his head on Severus shoulders. He felt really comfortable and cared about.

The man watched as Harry laid his head on his shoulder and smiled. And he began to tell his story of how he found him and that he brought him here but also he told him of his age. “Harry?” Severus said softly and Harry looked at him. “little one, now that you are 4 and you need a guardian, an new guardian not those relatives of your because they cannot take care of you.” Severus said nervously “Would you allow me to adopt you as my son?” he asked hopefully.

Harry lifted his head from the man’s shoulder and thought about it. Severus did care about him he already told him  that. He also said that he loved my mummy and he needed a new daddy because he didn’t have one. He definitely didn’t want to go back to the Dursleys. It wasn’t so bad so he made his choice. “You be my new daddy?” the child really looked hopeful. “If you would let me. I would be happy to be your new father, little one.” He said and looked at Harry. The child’s eyes went wide and said really happy ”Yeeees pwease!”.

Severus was truly happy for the first time in a long time and smiled at the small child in his lap. He hugged Harry and said “thank you Harry, would you like some lunch?”. At that moment Harry’s stomach rumbled. Harry face went red from embarrassment. Severus laughed and picked him up. “Come on lets go to the kitchen.” He walked to the kitchen with Harry in his arms. For Harry was this the best moment in his entire life.

* * *

 

After Albus left the room he flooed to the Ministry of Magic. He needed to have adoption papers. The old man walked directly to Madame Bones, She was in charge for the welfare of child services. He stepped into her office and said ”Madame Bones, could I speak to you, if you have time?” the woman looked up from her papers and smiled “Of course Dumbledore, please sit down.”. the man smiled and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

“Amelia, could you arrange adoption papers for me?” asked the man. “Who do you want to adopt Albus?” she asked in return. Dumbledore sighed and began to tell the story of Harry and how he is now four years old. The woman looked thoughtful at Albus and spoke. “who is going to adopt the child?”. “My son wants to adopt him Amelia. He really cares about the boy, I would even say that he loves him. could you please get the papers ready to begin the adoption?” Albus asked.

When Albus walked out of Madame Bones her office it was nearly dinner time. so he decided to go to his son and tell the good news that he was now the legal guardian of one Harry Potter. He flooed to prince manor. He walked out of the room and into the living room. The man smiled what he found there was adorable. Severus was laying on his back on the sofa. Harry was lying on top of Severus with hit thump in his mound and gently sucking it, he was also drooling a bit on Severus. Albus laughed. His son had an arm protectively around Harry so the child wouldn’t fall off him. The man smiled and took the blanket from the rug of the sofa to cover up his son and grandson. Harry snuggled closer to Severus when he put the blanked around them. Harry looked just too cute. Dumbledore sat on one of the armchairs and watched the boys sleep and he also fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was only a few days in the summer break and Draco already wished that he was back in Hogwarts or with uncle Sev. Draco felt miserable. His father had just beaten him. This summer was just the worst. Lucius beat him every day now. When he was younger his mother or uncle Sev would help him but now. He was on his own, his mother, Narcissa didn’t care what Lucius did. He was covered in bruises and lashes. He just wanted someone who loved him. he was in deep thoughts then Lucius came in his room. Draco froze and backed away from the man until he reached the wall. He couldn’t go anywhere.

“Draco come here” Lucius said harshly.

Draco began to tremble and shook his head. He was really scared of his father. He was after all a death eater.  “Draco, I am warning you come here!” his father said again.

“P-p-p-please l-leave m-m-me a-alone” Draco said with a fearful voice.

Lucius just fumed. Haw dared his son disobey him. He stormed at Draco and grabbed his arm. He threw Draco to the ground an began to kick him and to scowl at his son. “How dare you disobey me. I am your father and you will listen to me. That is not how a Malfoy behaves. I am ashamed of you. You are no son of mine. You peace of scum.”

When he was done kicking Draco. He left him there on the ground. Draco was in  bad shape. He couldn’t move, everything hurt. ‘I need to get out of here before father comes back’ he thought. With the last bit of energy he had he began to crawl out of his room and to the fire place. It was just next to his room, there was a fire place that was connected with the floo network. He reached the room and went straight to the fire place. He got a little floo powder and threw it in the fire. He called “Price manner”, the fire turned green and he disappeared into the fire.

* * *

 

Harry, Severus and Albus were still sleeping on the couches. Severus and Albus woke up from a loud noise. Severus opened his eyes and wondered what that noise was. He looked at Harry and the child was still sleeping soundly. The little one had his thump in his mouth an once in a while he sucked. It was just an adorable sight. Then The man looked at his father. Albus was just waking up also from the noise. He was just opening his eyes when he saw that Severus was looking at him. they heard a whimper an looked to the direction it came.

What they saw was breath taking. There laying on the ground was Draco Malfoy. He looked like hell. Severus put Harry gentle on the couch and moved to his godson. Albus was already by Draco’s side and was checking him over with a diagnostic spell. There was a paper floating at his father’s side with all the information what had happened to Draco. He waited until Albus was ready. When he was, the paper was also ready and they looked at it.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Mother: Narcissa Malfoy neé Black

Father: Lucius Malfoy

Godfather: Severus Tobias Snape - Dumbledore

Internal injuries:

-punctured long  
-severe concussion

Broken bones:

-2 ribs  
-right arm

External injuries:

-bruises  
-lashes

“Severus get Poppy, we are going  to need her help with this” Albus said. While he stabilized Draco.

Severus ran to the fire place and called “Infirmary, Hogwarts”. He waited until Poppy’s head was in the fire. A moment later there she was.

“Poppy come here quickly, Draco is badly injured.” Severus said urgently.

“Okay step back, I will come through.” Poppy said.

Severus stepped back and let Madam Pomfrey through. Together they went back to Draco. Madam Pomfrey patched him up and went back to Hogwarts. Severus picked Draco up and went upstairs and into Harry’s room. He spelled the bed in two beds, one for Draco and the other one for Harry. While Severus let Draco to bed. Albus picked Harry from the couch and followed his son upstairs. They laid them on their beds and tucked them in and all of that without a stir.

Severus and Albus went back downstairs. They didn’t want to wake them up. When they were seating on the couches again, they began to talk.

“Father do you think that Lucius has done this?” Severus said.

“I don’t know son. We can only ask him what happed, but I think he did. You just have to remember that he is save here with us.”

They sat in a comfortable silence until Albus remembered why he went here. He looked at his child and said with twinkling eyes “Severus, I have something of you.”.

Severus looked up. Albus handed him a parchment and he took it. He opened it and stared at it. Here in his hands were the adoption papers for one Harry James Potter, now the child was Harry James Potter – Snape – Dumbledore. He was now Harry’s father. He smiled and looked up at his father again.

“Thank you, dad!” Severus said and went to hug the man who he called his father. They broke their hug when something small tugged at Severus robes. The man looked down and saw who tugged at his robes. Harry was standing there looking at them with sleepy eyes.

“Hey little one, did you sleep alright?” Severus said to harry while he reached for him to pick the boy up into his lap. Harry sat is the man’s lap and peeked at him from under his fringes and nodded. It was an adorable sight. The boy leaned into Severus and put his thump into his mouth. The man let his fingers through the child’s hair, Harry relaxed even more.

“Harry, I have something to tell you” Severus said and harry eyed him. he smiled at the little one and continued.

“Little one, Albus here, your grandfather, got me some papers. Do you know what they are?” Severus said and Harry shook his head.

“Well these papers say that I am now your father.” Severus said softly while Harry’s eyes went wide.

“Weally?” the little child said in wonder.

“ Yes really.” The man said and touched the little one’s noise. Harry giggled.

“Me call you daddy?” Harry said nervously.

“Of course you can call me daddy, I would be honored.” Severus said an hugged the child. Harry hid his face in Severus neck and said softly “Daddy” Severus smile grew brighter and looked at his father. He was also smiling at them.  

This all ended when they heard a scream from upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When Lucius walked out of Draco’s room he was furious. How dared his son defy him. When he cooled down a little bit he went back to Draco’s room. He opened the door. On the spot where Draco laid, was nothing. His son was gone. He was furious, he wanted his son back. ‘My son could only be in one place, his godfather’s place’ he thought. So, there was where he went.

Lucius apparated directly in Severus’ house. ‘Where could my worthless son be.’ he thought. ‘Upstairs, of course.’ The man went upstairs without a sound. So that Severus couldn’t hear him. He walked into the guest room and yes there was his son, laying on a bed. He walked to his son bedside and thought ‘I should just kill him. He is nothing to me just a burden. I still do need a hire, but Narcissa just has to get pregnant again.’. Lucius mind was set up. He put his hand around Draco’s neck and squeezed it hard so that Draco couldn’t breathe.

* * *

 

Draco woke up in a start. Something was preventing him to breathe. He opened his eyes and saw his father with his hands on his neck. He let out a terrifying scream. Draco’s squirmed to get out of Lucius’ grip, but he couldn’t. The boy gasped for oxygen. He began to see Black spots. The last thing he saw before he passed out, was his father smirking at him and he heard a faint yell of his name.

* * *

 

When Severus, his son and Albus heard the scream of Draco. They ran upstairs to see what happened. Albus opened the door because Severus had Harry in his arms. Harry hit his face in Severus’ neck. The boy was terrified, he didn’t know what was going on and why the older boy screamed. What they saw was Lucius killed his son. Severus yelled Draco’s name just before Draco passed out.

Lucius looked up and saw that Severus and Albus were there. There was also a small child in Severus arms, that he didn’t know. The child was hiding in the man’s neck. ‘Why was there a child in Severus’ arms. The man didn’t like children, only Draco because he was his godson.’ Lucius thought.

“Malfoy!” said Severus “What did you do!” 

“Oh, I didn’t do anything. He deserved it, he is not worth it to be a Malfoy and to be my son. This peace of scum.” When Lucius said this he kicked Draco in his head.

“You made a big mistake for coming here Lucius.” said Albus “The aurors are on their way.”

Albus did let the aurors know. When he saw, that Lucius was here, he sent a patronus to the Ministry. ‘They should be here any minutes.’ Albus thought.

Just when Albus thought this the aurors apparated in the room. “Step aside Mr. Malfoy” said one of the aurors.

“I don’t think so, he is still my son, I can do whatever I want with him.” said Lucius.

“If you don’t step aside we will do it ourselves.” said another auror.

Lucius stepped aside and let the aurors take him away. One auror remained in the room to collect extra Information. He went to Albus and Severus. And he began to speak.

“Hello, I am auror Davidson. Could you tell me what happened?”

“Of course,” Albus began “We were downstairs, when we heard a scream from Draco. We ran upstairs and saw that Lucius was strangling Draco. Draco was already injured. He appeared out the floo a couple of hours ago. He was beat up and we healed him. We think that his father is abusing him. Draco came her because Severus is his godfather.”

“Thank you. I will do everything in my power to lock him up for what he did. Child abuse will not be taking kindly? It is a great offence. There is going to be a trail. Draco will have to testify, of course. With all the evidence, he should go to Azkaban for life. We will inform you when the trail takes place. Have a good day.” Davidson said and apparated away.

When the man apparated away, Harry came out of his hiding place in Severus neck. He looked frightened to Severus. Harry didn’t like the blond man at all. ‘The tall man is bad’ Harry thought because he hurt his own son. Severus looked at Harry when he came out and hugged him. Severus knew that it must have been frightening for Harry to see it. The man was certain that it must bring memories back from the Dursleys.

“Little one, I must look at Draco. Will you be alright with your grandfather?” Severus said softly.

Harry nodded and Severus gave Harry to Albus. Albus cradled the little boy to his chest and went downstairs to call Poppy. But also, because Harry needed to calm down and Draco wouldn’t like the audience. He picked up some floo powder and called Poppy. When poppy came out the fireplace she went straight upstairs.

Albus walked to the kitchen to get to eat something. They haven’t eaten in a long time. He called Mipsy.

“What yous be needing,” asked the house elf when she apparated into the kitchen.

“I would like some chicken with mashed potatoes and carrots for Harry and me please.” Albus said to the elf.

The elf nodded and apparated away to get their food. Albus sat on one of the chairs with Harry on his lap. When Albus looked at Harry, the boy was staring at the spot were Mipsy stood. Albus chuckled at Harry, the little boy was just too cute and innocent.

“Harry who you just saw, is Mipsy. She is a house elf and she will do anything that you ask. She does a lot of thing like cooking and tidying the house.” Albus explained.

Harry frowned and asked to Albus “Me too ‘ouse elf?”.

“No Harry, you are not a house elf. Why would you think that?” asked Albus with concern.

“Me too cwean ‘ouse and cook.” Harry explained.

Albus sighed, the Dursleys. He should have never left him with them. Minerva warned him about them but he ignored her. Because he didn’t think they would abuse their own nephew.

“Alright Harry listen to me carefully. Forget everything you know about the Dursleys, what they did to you and what you had to do for them. That is not how they should have raised you. What they told you were lies Harry. They are not worth your love Harry. Little one, you have a family now, Severus and me. And maybe later you would have a big brother.”

“kay, me weally ‘ave big bwothew?” Harry asked hopefully.

Albus smiled and explained “Yes you see little one, Draco is Severus’ godson. When his Father goes to Azkaban, that is a magical prison, Severus will be in charge of Draco. So that means that he will be your big brother”

“Wow, me love it!” said Harry excitedly, that’s when Mipsy popped in with their food. Harry yelped when she did that and Albus chuckled. She left the food and popped away. The old man sat Harry on a high chair so that he can reach the table and eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Severus went back to Draco’s side and said “Draco, can you hear me? Please wake up.”

Draco groggily opened his eyes and saw that uncle Sev was standing over him with concerned eyes. He lifted his head when pain shot into his head. Draco groaned and laid back down. He tried to open his eyes but the light was to bright so he shut them. Severus saw this and dimmed the lights.

“Draco, you can open your eyes again.” Severus said.

Draco did what he was told and opened his eyes. He looked around, then his eyes landed on his uncle.

“How do you feel Draco?” Severus asked.

“My throat hurts a bit and my head but else I am fine.” Draco said.

“Do you remember what happened, why you came here?” Severus asked.

Draco looked a bit frightened and said “I, euh, I was in my room and my father came in and he beat me. He went away and I thought, I have to get out of here. You were the only person I trusted. So, that is why I came here.”.

 When Draco was finished talking, Madame Pomfrey walked into the room and went to Draco. She performed a diagnostic spell.

“Well Mr. Malfoy you are completely healed. Your neck was bruised but that was all. You should be fine.” Poppy said.

“Thank you Poppy.” said Severus and with that she left, back to Hogwarts.

“Draco, do you think you could eat a bit in the kitchen?” asked Severus.

“Sure, I am starving” and that was the moment when Draco’s stomach growled. Draco looked sheepishly at Severus and they both laughed.

* * *

 

When Albus and little Harry were eating. Draco and Severus walked into the kitchen. Draco took a seat next to Albus and Severus next to Harry. Draco looked at Harry. ‘Why was there a child here?’ he thought.

Severus turned to Harry and said “Hey, little one, is your food good?”.

Harry looked to his daddy and smiled. “Food is yummy, daddy” The little boy said softly.

Severus a Draco’s food appeared in front of the and started to eat. When they finished, Harry was covered in mashed potatoes. Severus chuckled and said while looking at Harry “I think someone needs a bath”.

Harry looked at his daddy with frightened eyes and said with a voice full of fear “N-no pwease, n-n-no bath.

Severus frowned, ‘what was wrong with a bath, did the Dursleys do something to him while he was in bath?’ the man thought.

He picked Harry out of his high chair and put him in his lap. He cuddled with the small child and asked with a shooting voice “Little one, what’s wrong?”.

“Me not like bath, bath hurt.” The boy said in a whisper while he sniffled in Severus robes.

“Baby boy, you know that I would never hurt you.” Severus said softly and rocked Harry and continued “Do you think you could try? I promise that I will not hurt.”.

Harry looked at Severus in the eyes to see if he meant it, he didn’t see anything so he slowly nodded. His daddy smiled and picked him up.

“I am just going to bathe him” Severus said to Albus and Draco.

When they left, Draco stared where they had left and asked to Albus “Who is the little boy sir?”.

“That my boy was Harry Potter, He was de-aged but we don’t know how.” Albus explained.

“Why did he call uncle Sev, daddy” Draco asked again.

“Very good question, Severus adopted him because he couldn’t stay with his relatives.” Albus said.

Draco smiled, he knew that the mean Severus was just an act, in fact the man was a sweet and caring man. ‘He would be a great father’ he thought. His smile faded when he thought ‘where am I going to live now, would uncle Sev take him in?’. he decided to ask the headmaster “sir, where am I going to stay now?”.

“I think you should not worry about that. I am positive that Severus would take you in, maybe even adopt you like he did with Harry.” Albus said reassuringly and Draco smiled at that.

* * *

 

Severus walked into the bath room with Harry in his arms. He placed Harry on the closed toilet seat and said softly “Shh, Harry, I am not going to hurt you. Trust me.”.

Harry looked at him with big eyes and said “Kay, daddy.”.

Severus smiled and turned around to fill the bath with water. While the tub filled, Severus turned to Harry to get his clothes off.

“Okay, Harry, we are going to get you out of those filthy clothes.” Severus said warmly.

Severus reached for Harry shirt and said “Arms up.”.

Harry did what he was told and put his arms up. Severus pulled the shirt over Harry’s head and tossed in on the ground. Severus picked Harry up and he let the boy stand. He reached for Harry’s pants and took them off, the same with his underpants. Harry stood naked on the closed toilet seat and looked and his daddy.

Severus smiled at his little boy and picked him up and put him in the tub. He turned off the water and looked back at Harry.

“Do you want any toys?” Severus asked.

Harry nodded and Severus put the toys in the bath. The toys were pirate ships. Harry looked at them and smiled, he reached for one of the toys. He squeezed it and it made a noise. Harry giggled and reached for another ship, this ship made a different noise and it made Harry giggle again. He played while Severus watched him play with a smile on his face.

“Harry I am going to wash your hair.” Severus said and Harry nodded while he played further.

The man reached for the shampoo and put some on Harry’s head. When he was done, He spooled the shampoo out of Harry’s head. Next, he washed Harry’s body and he let the little boy play a little bit more.

When Severus saw, that Harry became tired he lifted him out of the tub and into a fluffy towel. He dried the boy and put a new pajama on him. He picked his baby boy up and carried him to Harry’s room. Harry nuzzled into Severus shoulder. He reached the room and put Harry down on the bed. He tucked his child in. Harry looked at his daddy sleepily while he put his thumb into his mouth.

 “Sleep well, my baby boy” Severus said and kissed Harry on his head.

Harry replied sleepily, with his thumb still in his mouth “Night daddy” and he fell asleep.

Severus smiled and kissed Harry one more time and went downstairs, to the living room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Severus walked into the living room and saw that Draco an Albus were there, sitting on the couch. Severus went to an armchair in front of the couch.

“did everything go alright?” His dad asked.

“Yes, but he is scared of taking a bath. I don’t know what The Dursleys did but it wasn’t good.” Severus responded with a sigh.

“it is going to be alright, son.” Albus said and Severus nodded.

Severus turned to Draco and said “how are you feeling?”.

“Good. But what are we going to do now?” He said in return.

“Well, I was thinking to adopt you. If that is alright to you?” Severus asked hopeful. He always liked Draco and Draco never had a childhood because of Lucius. Back then he couldn’t do anything but now, that his father, Lucius, was in jail. He could finally do something.

Draco looked shocked and hopeful and asked “Would you really do that?”.

“Of course, I would do that. Else I wouldn’t have asked it.” Severus said and chuckled.

Draco gave Severus a true smile, a smile that he never saw before. Draco rarely smiled he wasn’t happy because of everything with his father. But now, he was truly happy and said “Yes” to Severus and jumped of the couch and went to Severus. He hugged the man tightly and said “Thank you.”. Severus hugged back and held a smile on his face.

The man looked at his father with a smile. The man noticed that Albus’ eyes were twinkling and that he was also smiling because now he had two grandchildren. Never in his life had he thought that he would have grandchildren but now, he had and it was a blessing.

They both stopped hugging but the smiles didn’t stop. Draco went back to the couch and Severus said. “Okay Draco, I am going to apply for adoption and I will get the papers this week. Than we just have to sign them and you are my son.” Severus paused. “oh, and you are going to be a big brother.” Severus smirked at that.

Because the face that Draco made was priceless. Draco’s mouth was wide open and his eyes were so wide that his eyeball would fall out. But in his eyes the man could see the hopefulness and a little shock and excitement.

“Really?” he said and Severus nodded and said. “Yes really, Harry is going to be your little brother.”

Draco frowned and asked worried. “Wouldn’t he hate me? I was terrible at him.”

“No, he won’t Draco because he doesn’t remember anything from Hogwarts. So, he won’t remember you. But I must tell you Draco to be careful around him. Because just like you he was badly abused by his relatives.” Severus explained.

“oh” Draco said.

This time it was Albus who spoke. “I think it is time we go to sleep.”

“I think that is a good idea, I am getting tired.” Severus said.

They went upstairs Albus went to his room and Severus and Draco went to Harry’s room. They walked in the room and saw that Harry was snuggled into his covers and was drooling with his thump half in his mouth. He looked adorable.

“Draco for now you are going to sleep with Harry in this room. Tomorrow we will set up a room for you. Is that okay?” Severus asked quietly.

“yes, it is fine.” Draco said and he already climbed in his bed.

Severus went to Draco’s bed and tucked him in. The boy fell asleep immediately. Severus chuckled at that. He turned around and went to his other son. He was still sleeping peacefully. Severus gave Harry a kiss on his forehead and went to his own room. But before he went out of the room he looked one more time at his sons and smiled. He let the door open so that he can hear if one of them needed him.

* * *

 

the next morning Severus was the first one to wake up. It was around 8 am. He decided to wake up his sons. He walked into the room and found them still sleeping. He decided to wake up Draco first. He needed longer to wake up and get ready. He went to his bed and nudged his shoulder and said softly “Draco”. Draco groaned and opened his eyes.

“Uncle Sev?” Draco asked.

“Yes, it is me. Time to wake up.” Severus said.

Draco groaned again and said “Okay”. So, he got out of bed and into the bathroom.

Next Severus went to Harry. He repeated his actions again, by nudging Harry’s shoulder and saying softly “Baby boy”. Harry sleepily opened his eyes and looked directly at Severus.

“Hey there sleepy head” Severus said while smiling.

Harry responded by ducking his head under the covers. Severus chuckled and drew the covers of the little one. He picked him up in his arms and went to the closet for Harry’s clothes. While Harry tucked his head under his daddy’s chin.

Severus picked out clothes for his little boy and let him stand on the bed. He changed Harry quickly without a fuss. He picked Harry back up into his arms and went downstairs. But before he left the room he told Draco to meet them downstairs in the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

 

When they reached the kitchen Albus was already there with breakfast. They sat down in their seats. Draco walked in minutes after them and also took a seat. They began to eat and when they were done. Severus said. “what do you think we go shopping today?”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When everyone was done with breakfast, they were standing in front of the fireplace. They were going to use the floo network to go to Diagon Ally. Severus took Harry an Albus took Draco. They took some floo powder and flooed to the leaky cauldron.

When they stepped out of the fireplace Harry immediately threw up. Harry didn’t like the floo one bit, in fact he hated it. He hid his face in his daddy’s shoulder and whimpered. He made a mess and he wasn’t allowed to make messes. Aunt Petunia said so. Albus vanished the mess while Severus looked after Harry.

“Shhh come one little one. Everything is okay the mess is gone, you are not in trouble. Does your tummy still ach?” Severus reassured and asked Harry.

Harry looked at his daddy and shook his head. Severus smiled at him and hugged him. With that all done they went to Diagon Ally, Harry on Severus hip, Draco by his side and his father next to Draco other side.

As they reach Diagonally and Harry saw it, he gasped and then gaped. ‘Wow!’ Harry thought. He had never seen anything like this, he was in awe. Severus looked at Harry when he heard the gasp and chuckled at the sight. With wide eyes his little one studied everything he could lay his eyes on. It was just adorable. He ruffled Harry’s hair lovingly.

“Okay,” Severus began “clothes first.”

They walked to Madam Malkin’s for their robes and other clothes. They walked in the store and Severus set Harry down at the step and the tape measure did its work. When it was done, they knew the measurement of Harry’s clothes.

When Madame Malkin’s was done, Severus picked Harry up in his arms again. They chose clothing, shoes and the colors for Harry. Next was Draco he also stood on the step and the tape measure did the same thing it did to Harry. Just like Harry, they chose clothes, shoes and color for him too. With all the clothes packed and shrunken, they left the shop.

“Where next?” Severus asked and looked at his family.

“Quidditch store?” asked Draco hopefully.

Severus looked at Draco “Okay but not too long okay.”

So, they walked to Quality Quidditch Supplies. When inside Draco rushed immediately to the new broom, the firebold. Severus chuckled at that and let Harry down. Harry looked at Severus unsure and the man just smiled and nudged him to Draco, to take a look at the broom too.

Harry reached where Draco was looking at the firebold. The boy frowned. He didn’t understand why there were looking at the broom. It is just an ordinary broom, for cleaning of course. Draco looked down at Harry, the little boy was frowning.

“What is the matter Harry?” Draco asked

Harry looked at Draco and asked shyly “Why you look at bwoom? Just bwoom fow cleaning.”

“No no Harry these brooms are not for cleaning, you silly little boy” Draco touched Harry’s noise and began to explain. “These brooms are for flying Harry.”

Harry’s eyes were round and wide. He couldn’t believe it you could fly on brooms. “Cooooool!” Harry said. And Draco laughed.

“It is pretty cool hé.” Draco said and Harry nodded while still looking at the broom with awe.

“Come on, enough looking. We are going to shop a little further and when we are home we could play together. How does that sound?” Draco suggested.

Harry smiled and nodded. They both walked to where Severus and Albus were standing. Harry had a hand in Draco’s hand so he didn’t get lost, you never knew. When they reached them, Harry lifted his arms to be picked up and that was what Severus did.

“Daddy, broom can fly” Harry said to Severus with wonder.

 Harry couldn’t quite get it. ‘How you fly bwoom? You not fall of.’ That was what Harry was thinking until his daddy put him out of his thoughts.

Severus saw the calculating face of his son and explained. “Harry, yes, brooms can fly but only someone with magic can fly them. These brooms are not normal brooms, so they are not for cleaning. They are special made just to fly. And it is fun too.”

“Not fall off?” Harry asked softly.

“No Harry, you see, these brooms have spells on them so it is really hard to fall off.” Severus said and Harry nodded.

“Okay let’s get to the to store” Albus said with a little smile to Harry.

So, that was where they going. They stepped in the store, ‘It is huge’ Harry thought. He never been to a toy store, he didn’t even had toys. Harry only had two tin soldiers and they were from Dudley because one of them was broken so he didn’t want any of them. He just threw them in the garbage.  

Thus, when he saw the store with all the toys he was in shock. In his entire life, he never saw so many toys. So of course, he gapped. He wandered true the aisles and looked around. What Harry didn’t know, was that he drifted away from Severus, Albus and Draco.

Harry was pulled out of his daze of a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and expected to be his daddy. But no, it wasn’t him it was a man with a scar in his face. He was really creepy. The first thing that in Harry’s mind came, was to scream. He was going to do it, but then there was a hand on his mouth that stopped that. He started to panic. He didn’t understand it. ‘Why man do this to me and where is daddy’ those were Harry’s thoughts.

The tears started leaking out of his eyes. The man smiled evil at him and pointed his wand at him. The last thing he knew was the man picking him up and they were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the long wait.   
> enjoy!

Chapter 9

Harry groggily opened his eyes. He didn’t feel good at all. He felt cold. He woke up laying on the ground of a dungeon cell. He was a little dazed and didn’t remember how he got here. Until the past events rushed through his mind. ‘Daddy!’ Harry thought. Tears started leaking out of his eyes. ‘Where is daddy? Me want daddy.’ Those were the thought that were running through Harry’s mind.

He looked around and crept to a corner furthest of the door. He pulled his legs to his chest and put his arms around it. He laid his head on his knees and started to cry. He just wanted his daddy. He didn’t understand at all why the man took him from his daddy. Because of the crying, he made himself exhausted and fell asleep.

* * *

 

Severus, Albus and Draco were looking for Harry in the toy store. They had found out 10 minutes ago that Harry wasn’t with them anymore. They immediately began looking for him, shouting his name. but it didn’t help. Harry didn’t come. So that meant that Harry wasn’t in the store anymore.

Severus began to panic. Where was his little one? He couldn’t have lost him. Albus saw that his son was on the verge of having a panic attack. He pulled him into his arms and said shooting words. After a while Severus calmed down and looked at his dad.

“What are we going to do, dad. I can’t lose him, I can’t” Severus said with tears in his eyes.

“Shhh, son, everything is going to be alright. We are going to get the aurors. They will find Harry. I am sure they will.” Albus said softly.

“Okay, will you call them?” Severus asked and his father nodded.

When Albus went to call the aurors, Severus went to check on Draco. Draco was standing next to him and Severus crouched down. The man pulled Draco in a hug and reassured him that we would find his little brother.

Because Draco was upset. He finely had a little brother and he was taken from him already. He cared for Harry, even when he was older he never hated him. He had to make appearances. He wasn’t allowed to be the friend of Harry Potter. But now that he could be, he could show his emotions and not hide them.

He leaned into Severus hug and took all the love he could. They pulled apart when the aurors apparated into the shop. They told them what had happened and the aurors left to search for the boy. The rest of the family also went home, hopping that their little boy would soon be with them again.

But what they didn’t know was that one of the aurors that came to help then was Rufus Scrimgeour, the head of the aurors. The man was corrupted and he was a death eater.

* * *

 

Harry was pulled out of his sleep when the door was thrown open. Harry pulled himself in a tighter ball and looked over his knees to the door. The man who took him from his daddy walked in the room towards him. The man stopped in front of him.

“It looks like that your daddy has found out you are missing, freak” The men, named Rufus, said with a mocking voice.

Harry cowered in the corner when the creepy man said freak. It reminded him of the Dursleys. What they did to him and how they threatened him. A couple of flashbacks went through his head.

Rufus noticed that the child dazed out and took him by his hair and held him in the air. As he did that Harry was pulled out of his memories and began to scream. Harry grabbed the man’s hand where he held his hair to stop the pain.

“Freak, how dare you ignore me you will pay for that. I will make sure that your precious daddy can’t find you,” Rufus said and added with a smirk “well not alive anyway.” And he laughed at that.

He tossed Harry to the wall and the child crumbled to the floor. Harry moaned and cried. He was in so much pain, he just wanted his daddy. The man kicked him a couple of times, in his stomach and on his head.

“Well, Freak, I will see you later.” And with that he left the room and left harry laying there on the cold dungeon floor. Covered in blood and of course in terrible pain. The child cried himself to sleep and went into a peaceful unconscious.

* * *

 

The next day Harry woke up from the sun shining in his eyes through a tiny window. He looked around and noted that he was alone. Then he looked at his body it was covered in blood, fresh blood from the open wounds. It hurt really bad, Harry just wanted it to end and be with his daddy and grandpa and his big brother.

Rufus came back in the room and he wanted to have some fun. He looked were the child was and smirked. ‘Today we will see how much pain he can take’ the man thought.

“Freak” Rufus said and Harry’s head shot up to look at him. Rufus pointed his wand at Harry and said “Crucio”. As the man said this, an unbearable pain went through Harry’s body. He screamed while blood poured out of him. He screamed and screamed it seemed like hours, but it was just 10 minutes. But just those 10 minutes can be fatal for a 4-year-old child.

It became too much for Harry and eventually passed out. But before he passed out, his magic exploded and tossed Rufus into a wall and felt unconscious too and so ending the spell. But unknown to them Harry’s magic set off alarms in the department of underage magic.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was chaos at the department of underage magic in the Ministry of Magic. An alarm was going off, saying that accidental magic was used. They traced the magic down and it was from Harry Potter. It came from an old abandoned house in Scotland. They immediately notified the aurors.

The aurors apparated to the house. But before they went inside they looked around for possible targets. They didn’t found one so they went inside. When they were inside, the house was deserted. There was nobody but there weren’t any furniture’s either. There was just nothing.

The two aurors searched the house but they didn’t find anything. When they wanted to go outside to apparate back to the Ministry, they heard a noise underneath them. They looked at each other and then to the floor and they saw a carpet.

They pulled the carpet away and what they saw, was a secret doorway to a basement. The opened the door and they went carefully inside. Because they didn’t know what was down there.

The two aurors were standing in a hallway that leads to several rooms. They searched the rooms until they reached the last door on the hallway together. One of the aurors signed to his colleague that he will open the door and that he should cover him.

When they opened the last door, a horrible smell hit them. It smelled of blood and urine. They went inside and that was where they found Harry Potter.

Harry was laying on his side with his back to the door. He had multiple cuts and bruises. He was lying in a puddle of his own blood. He was still bleeding. They went to the body and kneeled next to the little boy. One of the aurors turned him around on his back. The front of Harry was even worse than his back.

His shirt was torn, so that you can see his cuts and bruises. But there was also a word carved into his stomach, that says “whore”. Some of his ribs were broken and his arm too. When they examined him, they didn’t notice Rufus coming in the room.

Rufus hexed the aurors unconscious and took their wands. He spelled body bounds around the aurors. Rufus locked the door and apparated away to the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

 

When Harry woke up he was in tremendous pain. He looked around and he noticed that there were 2 other persons here with him in the room but they were unconscious.

Harry thought ‘men hewe help me, bad man find men. Not good.’

Little harry had to find a way out. He looked around the room and spotted the tiny window that he didn’t see before. He couldn’t reach it. Harry wished that he could reach it or to be outside. And suddenly he was in the window. ‘Wooow’ he thought.

Harry pulled all his power together and opened the window to climb outside. The window was not far from the ground. So, he jumped. He landed in a heap on the ground and whimpered. Little harry was still bleeding from his wounds and that fall didn’t help either. When he recovered a little, he looked around. Everywhere he looked were trees. ‘Me in woods’ Little Harry thought.

He walked away from the house, he was still in pain. But he had to go on. He knew if he stopped the bad men would take him again and then he would never see his daddy again.

The child walked until it was night. He looked around and he found a tree, there was a hole in the roots. Just big enough for him to sleep in. He crept in the hole and made himself comfortable and fell into an exhausted painful sleep.

* * *

 

Rufus walked into the Ministry of Magic and went to the auror department, to speak to the head auror, Gawain Robards. He walked into the office and said.

“Hello Gawain, I come here to say that Harry potter wasn’t in the house, where his magic was detected. There was nobody.”

“Okay, but then why did we detected Harry potter’s magic at that house?” asked Gawain.

“There must have gone something wrong with locating his magic.” said Rufus.

“That could be plausible. Are the aurors back from the house check?” asked Gawain.

“Oh yes, they are back but they both had to leave for personal reasons. I don’t know when they will be back.” Lied Rufus.

“I will send them an owl to ask them when they will come back. Thank you for your information Rufus.” Said Gawain and so dismissing him.

* * *

 

The next morning harry woke up from the pain but also from the sun that shined into his eyes. He groaned and whimpered. Harry slowly crept out of his hole. He looked around to look for the bad man but he didn’t saw him. So, little Harry decided to walk further.

He walked until he saw a river. Little harry ran to the river and drunk some water. Because he was really thirsty. Then he just sat by the river. He was to exhausted and in too much pain to walk any further.

While he was sitting there he thought ‘me miss daddy, I want daddy.’. And little Harry started to cry, he really wanted his daddy. Harry was a sobbing mess, he didn’t even hear someone apparating next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week new chapter.


End file.
